In order to assure like reaction to a ball by a club head, various attempts have been made in the improvement of golf clubs, particularly putters. One of such attempts is represented by a putter-type golf club disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,084, in which a pair of weight balancing members are provided to a toe and heel of the club. These balancing weight are to prevent the club from twisting, by making the moments of inertia of the club about a point at which the ball is struck substantially the same.